


Nightmares of Girls Killing Me

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-21
Updated: 2006-10-21
Packaged: 2019-05-31 10:07:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15117149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: "I don't recall to love, honor, and have bags under my eyes."





	Nightmares of Girls Killing Me

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

  
Author's notes: More insomniac musings of the McGarrys. They like to play when I should be sleeping.  


* * *

“I have this dream sometimes that you're trying to kill me.”

“For your money?”

“Why would you say that? Have you thought about this?”

“Killing you? Don’t be silly, of course I have.”

“Oh my God.” He mumbled.

“What happens in your dream?”

“I'm not telling you now. I may as well take a pillow and put it over my own face.”

“The medical examiner would probably find fibers in your throat from the material. Peticual hemorrhaging in your eyes would prove suffocation and not something natural like dying in your sleep.”

“Is this why you watch CSI so much? I don’t want to talk about this anymore. Well, how would you kill me?”

“I thought you didn’t want to talk about it.”

“Just tell me. I already feel condemned.”

“Most likely I would poison you slowly. I’d use a drug that is not easy to detect but creates a condition which is a normal cause of death.”

“How slow are we talking?”

“A month or so, not too long.”

“Easy for you to say.”

“If I wanted to wait, I would let nature take its course.”

“I think I am going to sleep on the couch from now on and make all my own food and drinks.”

She laughed, leaning on him.

“You're going to scare yourself to death. Now you will never get back to sleep. I, on the other hand, am beat. Goodnight.”

“You're just going to go to sleep on me? What about our wedding vows?”

“I don’t recall to love, honor, and have bags under my eyes. Goodnight.”

“That’s nice. First you plot my death and then you just leave me hanging.”

He leaned back on his pillows, arms folded. He looked at her and knew he was on his own. Maybe if he jerked off like he used to in the good old days, it would exhaust him and he could fall asleep. Oh, fuck it. Moving close to his wife, he could feel her smiling.

“You're not asleep yet.” He said.

“Kinda hard with that thing pressing into my ass. I wouldn’t have to deal with it if you weren’t always having your epiphanies at two o’clock in the morning. You want a little excitement to take your mind off the scary things?”

“Yes ma'am.”

She turned and kissed him. Their bodies slid together, causing him to moan.

“I bet you made up the dreams just so I could rock you to sleep.” She whispered.

“When have I ever had to lie to get some?” he countered.

“Shall I make a list? I love you.”

“I love you too, though at this moment of distraction you could be plotting my demise.”

“Wanna stop to investigate?” she asked.

“I think I’ll take my chances.”

“You're a brave man Leopold.”

“I weighed my options, the pros and cons, and I took a chance.”

CJ laughed, kissing him silent and rocking him to sleep.

***


End file.
